1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to brimmed hats, and more specifically it relates to those types of headgear facilitating convenient removal and compactly folded stowing of the brim portion according to requirements of ones daily activities.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,590 (filed: June 1976) contemplates a very broadly brimmed hat visually somewhat emulating both the early-west style wherein the brim is upturned slightly front/rear in combination with complementary drooping left/right continuous brim portions; or conversely, the hat can be worn rotated 90-degrees upon ones head, to create more of a Spanish/gaucho-style motif (thus the brim in this instance appearing to droop-down somewhat front/rear, while presenting a slightly upturned continuous formation along left/right sides). The brim is not detachable from the central cap portion, and the perimeter of the brim includes a vertical metal band sewn into the brim""s rim. The hat""s brim thus is foldable figure-8 fashion ultimately into half-size so as to then be carried in a flat-circular zippered carrybag having an external convenience-pouch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,373(filed: August 1982) is shown a compact pocket-cap having only a modest brim portion, and which is collapsed-flat and then rolled into a somewhat conical shape, then held to that compacted condition via an auxiliary-strap member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784(filed: February 1988) is shown a popular automotive-windshield to sunshield, comprised of two closely spaced-apart metal-hoops contained within a sewn-fabric envelope which can be made compact for more convenient stowing. The thin assembly can be readily folded in-half, then owing the flexibility of the hoops, is folded into the figure-8 shape, to finally become substantially circular and about xc2xcth the size of the original elongated panel; hence much more readily and conveniently stowed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,851(filed: August 1989) is shown a compactable hat which normally features a modest brim portion extending radially from the base of a substantially cylindrical cap portion having a slightly recessed flat top portion; a piano-wire member being sewn into the rim of the circular brim. The wire-rim insert is formed circular with its opposed-ends being permanently jointed together, so as to be rotatable relative to each other. Hence, the hat can be twisted into a figure-8 shape and finally into a half-sized circular configuration whereby the central cap portion generally collapses into itself; thereby enabling the hat to be conveniently pocketed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,709(filed: March 1993) is shown a folding paper-hat constructed somewhat like a paperbag, although appearing substantially like a country-gentleman""s hat; the modest brim becomes folded downward and the entire hat folded-flat like an unused paperbag, so as to fit into one""s coat-pocket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,520(filed: August 1997) is shown a baseball like sportcap with frontal/visor-bill and rear-adjustable sizing-band, wherein is also included an attachable/detachable brim member; the user is thus enabled to adapt their broad-brimmed member to the sportcap by inserting the bill. into a pocket like receptacle sewn into the brim frontally, then the sportcap""s headband is loosened and threaded through slots provided at the rear of the special brim-member, and re-secured thereby completing attachment of the brim to the sportcap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,219(filed: April 1997) is shown another figure-8 type (although the inventor claims a tripple/circular-fold procedure) folding-hat having special built-in foam-finger like appendages beneath the central cap or crown portion, that are said to obviate the causing of messing a lady""s hair-coiffeur. The rim of the brim portion having a permanent encircling flat-radial or round wire or plastic insert.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,241(filed: June 1998) is shown another hat with a figure-8 type twist-folding brim, with the additional feature of an aftward deployable sun-drape member which is retracted upward against the underside of the broad-brim via a gathering pull-cord arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,821(filed: January 1999) is shown a hat apparel of non-separable construction which is convertible from a brimmed-hat into either of two styles of turban-hats.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved brimmed-hat apparel, I commercially refer to as the ADVENTURE-Hat (trademark), currently being developed for production under auspices of the LYHAT-Mfg./Mkt.Co. (xe2x80x9cLyhatxe2x80x9d being pronounced xe2x80x9cle-hat, thereby connoting a French air-of-fashionxe2x80x9d), exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.
A.) In view of the foregoing discussion about the earlier invention art, it is therefore important to make it pellucid to others interested in the art, that the object of this invention is to provide a novel preferably non-gender specific two-piece hat structure, characterized as embodying a light-weight central cap (or so called crown) portion which can generally be worn alone during both the earlier and latter hours of one""s day. A matching companion brim portion is preferably made readily available from within a stow-pocket generally concealed within the upper-underside region of the generally skull-cap like central-cap portion; -enabling the brim to be easily retrieved and instantly self-unfolding from its preferred well known figure-8 type albeit dual-twisted/tripple-folded flat stowed condition (hence, defining a substantially flat and generally circular annular-panel), and having a donning-aperture in its center (prior to tripple folding). This novel configuration therefore facilitating a maximum of utility-value, owing that the user can advantageously wear just: a.) the cap portion (sans-brim), b.) wear just the brim portion(their head thus being exposed centrally), or, c.) wear the assembled two portions. Hence, the annular brim can be optionally attached or detatched relative to the cap, via either conventional (commercially available) avusable hook-and-loop type (such as well known Velcro(copyright)-brand) fastener; or, via conventional (commercially available) linear-zipper type fastener having a sliding-staple with gripper-tang (either of individual interlocking-cleated type, or of the ZipLock(copyright) type extruded-plastic zipper configuration).
B.) Another object of my invention disclosure is to set forth a convertible-hat item of apparel according to preceding item-A, wherein I also set forth the notion of a convertible-hat adaptable to brims of various diameters (a broad-brim being characterized as measuring approximately 8-10 inches radially outboard of the central cap, a medium-brim being about 5-8 inches, and a small-brim being about 2-5 inches); as well as differently shaped brims, such as a visor-brim extending either predominantly forward or predominantly aftward to respectively protect either one""s face or neck from harsh sun for example. Although the brim (hereinafter referred to as the peripheral-brim) is said in item-A to be xe2x80x9csubstantially planarxe2x80x9d, it actually preferable employs a slight so called xe2x80x9cgravity-droopxe2x80x9d appearance; which is achieved by employing a continuous circular resilient-band member permanently located within the outermost perimeter region of the preferably double-layered sewn-fabric construction of the peripheral-brim member. If the rim of the peripheral-brim were pushed-in radially by impingement against a fixed object, once relieved of the impinging force, the resilient-band is characterized as maintaining an instant spring-back action, -restoring the rim into a normally circular configuration as viewed from above. To provide the desired characteristic brim shape, the resilient-band is made from a metal or plastic material of approximately xc2xc-inch flat/cross-sectional shape, which is captively installed within the outermost rim region of the peripheral-brim with its broad-surface oriented vertically. Additionally, the peripheral-brim is preferably pieced together from three to six substantially pie-shaped sections (each possessing slightly greater surface-area than an equivalent pie-portion presented by a one-piece flat-pattern), the excess material thereby enabling the peripheral-brim to exhibit its preferred slight overall gravity-droop appearance (whether attached to the central-cap portion or unzipped therefrom for use independently). While my double-layered brim construction is preferred, a single-layer construction will suffice, as will a more conventional sewn-on U-shaped perimeter-edging to similarly position my resilient-band.
C.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a convertible-hat item of apparel according to preceding items-AandB, wherein is also set forth a one-size-fits-all crown or cap portion, employing a special universally-adjustable hat-band construction. To facilitate it fitting all wearers, my hat-band features exteriorly thereto a proximal series of radial retention-loops (or a single continuous tunnel-like retention-loop, having opposed inlet and outlet terminuses), through which is threaded a circumferential shoelace like pull-cord; thereby enabling that one size of cap-crown member can virtually fit any wearer. The pull-cord includes a conventional commercially available sliding-clasp, capable of selectively locking to that precise circumferential-length required by the wearer.
Also included in in the sidewall of the hat is a pair of laterally right and left opposed air-circulation cross-flow vent-panels made of a fabric-mesh type of grille (in some cases made to a color which preferably blends concealingly with the surrounding cap-material). These grilles are elevated just above an encircling hat-band portion, the hat-band (conventionally of soft fabric or leather) serving its traditional function of affording a more comfortable resting of the hat upon the wearer""s head just above one""s ears.